Only a Memory Away
by Obsidian Obscurity
Summary: Someone loses their memory, but u will have to read to see who!!! ^_~
1. A memory lost

Hi!  
  
I hope you like this fic!  
  
It will be a bit serious a first, but like the rest of my fics it will probably descend into complete chaos pretty soon. -_-;;;;;  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Beyblade, or its characters, blah, blah bla.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Bladebreakers were at another tournament.  
  
Tyson was battling it out, to become the champion of the tournament  
  
'FINISH HIM DRAGOON!!!!!!!!'  
  
'Dragoon rose up out of his Beyblade, and sent it other one flying.  
  
The whole stadium watched as the Beyblade speed towards where the other Bladebreakers were sitting.  
  
CRACK!!  
  
The Beyblade smacked right into Kai's head.  
  
'KAI!!!' Tyson's voice was the last thing he heard before the world went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'....I think he was just knocked out, but we won't know till he comes round...' said a voice far away.  
  
Kai felt reality rush back to him.  
  
And it was bright.  
  
Kai groaned and covered his eyes with his arm.  
  
'wha...where am I?'  
  
Mr Dickinson noticed him, 'Kai my boy, your awake! Your in the hospital because you were knocked unconscious!'  
  
'KAI!!! YOUR ALRIGHT!!!' Max bounded over to the bedside, followed by the others and the Doctor.  
  
'huh?.......'  
  
Everyone started to talk at once.  
  
'Are you ok?'  
  
'You were knocked out!'  
  
'Is your head sore?'  
  
'how do you feel?'  
  
Kai's head swam as question after question was directed at him.  
  
'Answer us Kai!!'  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
'Can't you talk?'  
  
// Who the HELL are these people// thought Kai.  
  
'SAY SOMETHING!!!'  
  
'Answer us!''  
  
'What's WRONG with you?'  
  
Afraid, Kai shrank away from the strange people.  
  
'Hey you guys, he just woke up. Cut him some slack, will ya?' said Tyson suddenly.  
  
Kai turned and looked at the boy who had just spoken. His voice was vaguely familiar.  
  
Tyson looked back at him, 'Kai, can you say anything?'  
  
'Who are you all?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'll do more soon, I promise!  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. your kidding, right?

Here's some more!!  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Who are you all?' asked Kai.  
  
Everyone paused for a second before......  
  
'WHAT A GOOD JOKE KAI!!!'  
  
'YOU REALLY HAD US GOING FOR A SECOND THERE!!!'  
  
'I NEVER THOUGH YOU HAD IT IN YOU!!'  
  
Tyson looked at Kai and noticed he looked more than a bit upset.  
  
'um....boys....' the doctor tried to get their attention, but they didn't notice.  
  
'God, he sounded so real, you should be an actor Kai!'  
  
'Your telling me, I nearly had a heart attack.'  
  
'GUYS!!' they all turned and looked at Tyson, 'I DON'T think he was kidding.'  
  
They all looked at Kai, who shrank under their gaze.  
  
'You really don't remember us Kai?' asked Max.  
  
'....no...'  
  
'Can you remember anything Kai?' asked Tyson anxiously.  
  
'um............Dranzer.'  
  
Everyone: -_-;;;;;  
  
'Figures,' muttered Rei.  
  
'Well, I'm Tyson. And that is Max, Rei, Kenny, and Mr Dickinson,' Tyson pointed to everyone as he said their name, 'Your on our beyblade team.'  
  
'Who's Beyblade?'  
  
Everyone: o.O  
  
'HE DOESN'T REMEMBER BEYBLADING???' yelled Kenny.  
  
'I think the doctor better have a look at him, there is definitely something wrong if he can't remember Beyblading,' said Rei.  
  
'Doctor? NO!!....I'm perfectly fine! I know exactly what a bladebey is!'  
  
'BEYBLADE Kai.'  
  
'Whatever, just anything but a doctor! I hate needles! Please?' Kai put on the biggest set of puppy dog eyes that you ever did see, 'PWEASE?'  
  
Everyone: = 0  
  
'HE NEEDS A DOCTOR! NOW!!!'  
  
'TYSON! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?'  
  
'ME??'  
  
'YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MADE THE BLADE HIT HIM!!!'  
  
Tyson looked visibly upset, 'You know I would never do anything like that on purpose!'  
  
'Don't be sad.'  
  
Everyone looked at Kai shocked.  
  
Kai: ^_^ 'I believe you, don't worry about it. I'll be fine!'  
  
Kenny fainted.  
  
Tyson smiled, 'Thanks Kai, it means a lot to me,' he walked over to Kai's bed, 'but you really have to let the doctor take a look at you. You might be hurt more than we realize.'  
  
Kai looked hesitant. 'No needles?'  
  
'No needles, I promise.'  
  
Kai grinned.  
  
Everyone stared.  
  
Kenny who had just woken up fainted again.  
  
Everyone ignore him.  
  
Kai noticed that everyone (but Kenny) were looking at him strangely. 'What?'  
  
'nothing,' said Tyson, 'you just don't smile much, and it feels a bit strange.'  
  
'oh.....' said Kai quietly.  
  
The doctor said something quietly to Mr Dickinson.  
  
''Alright, everybody out, I think I know what is wrong, but I need to examine Kai to be sure,' said the doctor and ushered everyone out of the room. (Max and Rei carried Kenny)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone had been waiting anxiously outside for about 20 minutes.  
  
Kenny had woken up a while ago, and Tyson was still feeling guilty.  
  
'This is MY entire fault! He GRINNED at us, GRINNED, not that it's a bad thing because he looks kinda cute when he smiles, but I totally scrambled his brain! He doesn't even remember his beyblade, KAI! Our Kai! The Kai that lives for Beyblading!'  
  
Everyone was ignoring Tyson. He had been rambling on the whole time since they had left Kai's room, and he had started to repeat himself a long time ago.  
  
'But I mean, Kai NEVER smiles, well not for me anyway, but that's not the point....'  
  
Rei snapped.  
  
'TYSON!! SHUT UP!! WE KNOW, WE WERE THERE TOO! YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL US WHAT HAPPENED OVER, AND OVER, AND OVER, AND OVER AGAIN!!'  
  
Tyson pouted.  
  
Rei felt sorry. 'I'm sorry Tyson, I know your just worried, and so are we.'  
  
'But Rei, he comforted me, ME! Can you believe it! What is wrong with him? Will he get better? OH NO! WHAT IF THIS IS PERMANENT! HAVE WE LOST KAI FOREVER???'  
  
Rei started to bang his head against a wall.  
  
Max tried to stop him.  
  
'I FEEL SO BAD!!!!'  
  
(THUMP)  
  
'Rei! Stop it! You'll hurt yourself!'  
  
'WILL HE BE ALRIGHT????'  
  
(THUMP)  
  
'REI!!!'  
  
'I'LL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF!!!!'  
  
(THUMP)  
  
'REI!! PLEASE STOP IT!!'  
  
'HE SMILED!!!!'  
  
(THUMP)  
  
(THUMP)  
  
Max had decided to join Rei with the head banging.  
  
'IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!! I'M SO SORRY KAI!!!'  
  
(THUMP)  
  
(THUMP)  
  
'um......excuse me?'  
  
'PLEASE FORGIVE ME KAI........huh?'  
  
'Have you all finished?' asked the doctor, 'good. Now I suppose your wondering what is wrong with Kai, right?' without waiting for an answer he kept going, 'It seems that the blow to his head caused Kai to suffer from amnesia. I don't think that it will be permanent, but I cannot tell how you long that it will last. I think that the best thing, is for him to be in a familiar environment, which is around you, and I don't think he would have any problem doing any activities such as Beyblading, that is, if he can remember how.....'  
  
'So there is nothing we can do to help?' asked Max.  
  
'Not really, but if you just do what you do normally, I'm sure it will come back to him eventually. I would like to keep him here tonight for observations, but he can go with you tomorrow. There is one more thing though, as you have already seen, Kai's personality has changed, it is what it was like when he was younger.'  
  
'Can we see him?' asked Tyson.  
  
'He's asleep now, so I think it would be best if you didn't,' said the doctor, who then smiled, and left.  
  
'Come on boys, lets go back to the hotel. It's a good thing that this happened at the end of the tournament,' said Mr Dickinson, 'And I think I'll arrange for us to stay here for a while, instead of going home, so that Kai will be able to get used to you.'  
  
'But the doctor said that he had to stay in an environment that is familiar. Wouldn't it make more sense if we went back to Japan?' asked Rei.  
  
'I'm not sure,' said Mr Dickinson, 'I'll think about it, ok.'  
  
'Alright, lets go then,' Kenny.  
  
Tyson glanced at the door to Kai's room before walking off with the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'll do more soon, I hope!  
  
Ja ne!!! 


	3. How to wake Tyson up

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning when Kai woke up, he felt a little lost.  
  
Slowly he got up and opened the door. Right when the doctor was.  
  
'Ow.'  
  
Kai cringed.  
  
'I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!'  
  
The doctor smiled.  
  
'It's alright Kai. I'm just glad you're awake. Are you hungry?'  
  
'No. Where are all the people that were here yesterday?'  
  
'You miss your friends do you? Well that's good, I'm taking you to see them today.'  
  
'When are we going?'  
  
'Now, if your ready. You just have to sign out of the hospital, and then I'll take you.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
20 minutes later, Kai found him sitting in a car next to the doctor.  
  
'So Kai, can you remember anything yet? Something from your childhood even?'  
  
'......no,.......it's dark, I can't explain it.'  
  
'That's alright, I'm not pushing you. I was just checking.'  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, and Kai stared out the car window, watching the scenery fly by.  
  
'It feels so strange....'  
  
The doctor glanced at Kai, then back at the road.  
  
'What feels strange?'  
  
'Trying to remember......it's like......it's like something in my mind is hiding....'  
  
The doctor frowned, 'try not to think about it too much if it bothers you.'  
  
'Yes, sir.'  
  
They sat in silence until they reached the hotel.  
  
When they got inside, they found Mr Dickinson.  
  
'I need to have a chat to the doctor Kai, you can go and find the others, they're in room 75, ok?'  
  
'Yes, sir.'  
  
'You can call me Mr Dickinson, ok Kai?'  
  
'Yes, sir.....I mean, yes Mr Dickinson.'  
  
'That's a good boy, I'll come up and see you later.'  
  
'Goodbye Kai,' said the doctor as Kai walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson hadn't slept well.  
  
He had tossed and turned all night, which had kept all the others awake as well.  
  
They were not pleased with him to say the least, especially when Tyson tried to sleep in the next day.  
  
'TYSON!!! GET UP!!!' yelled Kenny.  
  
Tyson stuck his head under his pillow and replied with a muffled, 'no. Go away.'  
  
Kenny sighed, and walked out of the room where Max and Rei were waiting.  
  
'He won't get up, and I can't think of a thing that will make him!'  
  
Max thought for a second, 'Well you could try....'  
  
He was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
Rei went and answered it.  
  
Rei: =0  
  
'Kai?'  
  
'KAI! Are you feeling better,' asked Max.  
  
'yeah, I'm fine.....um......Max?'  
  
'Cool! You remembered!'  
  
Kai blushed.  
  
Kenny suddenly smiled wickedly.  
  
'Kai, can you do us a favor?'  
  
'um, ok.'  
  
'Well, you probably don't remember, but getting Tyson to wake up in the mornings when he doesn't want to is almost impossible. Do you think you could do it?'  
  
Kai looked speculative, 'If you can't get him up, how do you expect me to?'  
  
'You would be a surprise, once he realizes that you are there, there is no way that he would go back to sleep because he's been so worried about you.'  
  
'Ok, I'll try, but won't he get mad?'  
  
'oh no, not if YOU wake him up,' said Kenny pushing Kai towards the bedroom door.  
  
'Are you sure about this Kenny?' asked Max.  
  
'Of course, everything will be fine! What could happen?'  
  
Max and Rei looked at each other and then ran after Kai.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sleepily, Tyson thought that the others were up to something.  
  
They had to be, they would never leave him alone if they wanted him to get up. Well, whoever tried next would get a surprise.  
  
Someone tentatively opened the door, and Tyson pretended to be fast asleep.  
  
'um, Tyson? I think it's time for you to get up.'  
  
// So they thought they would try being nice to get me up, did they?// thought Tyson, not realizing that it was Kai.  
  
Kai walked over to where Tyson was lying.  
  
Biting his lip, he bent down, and gently shook Tyson's shoulder.  
  
Kai sighed when Tyson didn't move and started to pull back.  
  
Max and Rei burst into the room, 'TYSON, DON'T, IT'S KAI!!!'  
  
But it was too late, as Kai moved back, Tyson jumped out of bed and tackled him.  
  
Kai yelped, and was sent crashing to the ground with Tyson on top of him.  
  
Max/Rei: o.O  
  
Tyson looked down at Kai confused.  
  
Kai looked back up at Tyson.  
  
Nobody said a word.  
  
Kai was slowly turning red.  
  
Tyson vaguely wondered why.  
  
Kenny walked into the room.  
  
Kenny: o.O 'Tyson why are you STRADDLING Kai???'  
  
Tyson realized why Kai was embarrassed.  
  
'I'M SO SORRY KAI!!'  
  
Rei/Max/Kenny: o.O  
  
'Did I hurt you?'  
  
'.......'  
  
'I didn't realize it was you!'  
  
'.......'  
  
'You don't know how sorry I am!'  
  
'........'  
  
'PLEASE FORGIVE ME!'  
  
'..um...Tyson?'  
  
'Yes Rei?'  
  
'Getting off him might be a good start.'  
  
Tyson blushed. 'That would be good.'  
  
'.......'  
  
'um......Tyson?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Your still on top of him.'  
  
Tyson: ^_^;;;;  
  
Tyson climbed off Kai, and helped him to his feet, 'I really am sorry!'  
  
Kai finally found his voice, 'That's ok, Tyson.'  
  
Max smiled, 'At least you got Tyson out of bed Kai.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Poor Kai....  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. silence, and shopping, oh, and security ...

I'm so sorry I haven't updated since the beginning of this week!  
  
I haven't even been near a computer, let alone write because I've been so busy!  
  
I'll make up 4 it I promise!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Tyson had gotten dressed, the boys decided to go out, not knowing what else they could do with Kai.  
  
It felt really weird as they walked around. Mainly because instead of walking ahead, or behind them Kai was actually walking WITH them.  
  
Tyson didn't mind at all though, as they walked along, he told Kai all about the things that they had done before he lost his memory.  
  
They wandered around for about an hour, until they stopped, bought something to eat, and went to a park to eat.  
  
Kenny, Rei, Max and Tyson, were all talking happily, and eating, but Kai sat picking at his food, and looked like he was in deep thought.  
  
Tyson couldn't help but glance worriedly at him. Even though it was Kai, it was unusual for him to be quiet like this.  
  
// It's not his usual silence// mused Tyson // It's not an cold and unfeeling sort of silence, it felt fearful and unsure.//  
  
Tyson watched Kai for a few more minutes, it really was unnerving, he was so used to Kai being, well, Kai, and he had never even imagined that something like this would happen.  
  
//he comforted me yesterday when I was upset and blamed myself....../ Tyson glanced at Kai again, and decided that he would try and help him //even if he goes back to being cold like he was before//  
  
Smiling Tyson moved closer to Kai, 'So, are you having fun?'  
  
Kai blinked, looked up at Tyson and smiled, 'Sure! It's really nice of you guys to be so kind to me.'  
  
Tyson couldn't help but notice how different Kai looked when he smiled, 'It's nothing, really, you are our friend after all!'  
  
Kai looked down, 'but you all acted so surprised when I woke up and was nice to you....'  
  
'Don't worry about it, you were still our friend, even if you were a little on the cold side.'  
  
Kai beamed, 'Thanks Tyson, you don't know what it means to me.'  
  
'Hey, it's cool Kai. Now, onto what's important. Do you still not remember Beyblading?' Kai shook his head, 'Well then, I'm going to teach you! Can't have our team captain not know a single thing about his teams sport!'  
  
Kai looked surprised, 'I'm your LEADER?'  
  
'Of course!'  
  
Kai opened his mouth to continue but Max interrupted him, 'Tyson, Kai, we want to go have a look around the shopping center! Are you guys coming?'  
  
'Sure we are Max!' said Tyson standing up, He offered Kai his hand to help him up, 'That's cool with you, isn't it Kai?'  
  
Kai took Tyson's hand and got up too, 'Sure.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boys walked along the streets again until they got to the mall. It was HUGE!  
  
They went inside and there were hundreds of people everywhere.  
  
Kai nervously stayed close to Tyson, a bit unsure because of the crowd.  
  
They walked past a hobby store and looked in the window at the Beyblades on display.  
  
'Hey look at this one!' said Max pointing at a beyblade.  
  
While everyone's attention was fixed on the Beyblade, they didn't notice Kai get accidentally pushed away from them and into the crowd of shoppers.  
  
After looking at a few more Tyson said, 'Hey Kai! Look at that one!'  
  
When there was no reply Tyson turned around to ask Kai what was wrong.  
  
'AHHHH! GUYS! HE'S GONE!!'  
  
'WHAT??'  
  
The others turned around and looked at Tyson.  
  
'One minute he was behind me and the next.....he's gone!'  
  
'We better find him!' said Rei.  
  
'OK, we'll split up, Tyson you go that way, Max that way, Rei that way, and I'll look that way,' said Kenny, 'If you find him, or can't find him look for the rest of us or come back here.'  
  
Everyone nodded and split up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just as the others had walked away, Kai was trying to push his way back to the hobby shop as politely as he could.  
  
'Sorry Mam......Excuse me please.....Pardon me sir..'  
  
When he finally got back, he was horrified to find that the others had gone.  
  
Completely and utterly disoriented he looked around to see if they were nearby, and had no such luck.  
  
'TYSON!' he yelled, 'REI? MAX? KENNY?'  
  
He wondered if they had realized that he had gone, or if they had and had gone looking for him.  
  
By then he was getting really distressed.  
  
'Excuse me young man. But by any chance, have you lost your friends?'  
  
Kai turned to meet the person who had just talked to him. Standing in the doorway of the hobby shop was a kind looking, middle-aged man. 'Yes I have,' answered Kai.  
  
The man smiled, 'I thought I saw you out here before, and you got pushed away right?' Kai nodded, 'I think your friends split up to look for you, they looked very worried.'  
  
'Did you see which direction the blue haired boy went?' asked Kai. (A/N in case you didn't realize he's talking about Tyson)  
  
'Yes, he went that way,' the man pointed in the direction Tyson had gone.  
  
'THANKYOU SO MUCH!!!' cried Kai, and glomped the man.  
  
Man: ^_^;;;;;;;;;; 'Just glad to be of service, your Kai from the bladebreakers right?'  
  
Kai thought for a second, Tyson had said something about breaking blades earlier. 'I think so.'  
  
The man smiled, 'you're my FAVOURITE! Can I have your autograph! PLEASE??? ...........Ahem, for my son of course.'  
  
'SURE!' Kai gave the man an autograph and went off in the direction Tyson had gone.  
  
Kai walked around keeping an eye out for Tyson.  
  
After a few minutes, he saw him on the level above, about to get on an escalator.  
  
Kai, not realizing that Tyson was coming down, jumped on another escalator.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson hoped that one of the others had found Kai because he had no luck at all.  
  
Sighing he decided to start heading back and stepped on an escalator. As he went down he glanced around to make sure Kai wasn't nearby.  
  
As his eyes rested on the escalator next to the one he was on, going up instead of down he noticed someone very familiar.  
  
'KAI!!!'  
  
Kai looked at him and beamed. 'TYSON!!'  
  
They passed each other.  
  
'TYSON? Where are you going?'  
  
'Don't worry Kai! I'll be there in a minute!'  
  
As soon as he got to the bottom, Tyson got back on the escalator to meet with Kai, unfortunately, as soon as he got to the top Kai went back down.  
  
They met in the middle again.  
  
'TYSON? How do I stop this thing?'  
  
'Don't worry! I'm coming!'  
  
Kai reached the bottom, Tyson reached the top, and they both got back on.  
  
'HEY YOU KIDS! STOP PLAYING ON THE ESCALATOR!' yelled an old woman.  
  
They passed each other again.  
  
'KAI! WHEN YOU GET TO THE TOP, DON'T GET BACK ON THE ESCALATOR!'  
  
'um.....ok.'  
  
Kai got to the top, and stood next to the escalator.  
  
Tyson got back on.  
  
When he was halfway up, Tyson noticed that Kai was starting to get pushed away by the crowd again.  
  
'Kai!' Tyson started to push people out of his way, and ran up the escalator, grabbing Kai just before he lost him again.  
  
'Man, what a relief,' he sighed still holding onto Kai.  
  
'That was fun!'  
  
Tyson glared at Kai, 'for YOU maybe. I nearly had a heart attack because I was so worried. But at least it's over now, lets go before we get into more trouble.....'  
  
'That's them, over there! They're the ones playing on the escalator!'  
  
The old woman came through the crowd towards them, leading a particularly nasty looking security guard.  
  
'Oh no.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max, Rei and Kenny had looked everywhere, with no luck. They had eventually found each other again, and had decided to go in the direction Tyson had gone and see if they could find him or Kai.  
  
'Do you think that Tyson might have found him?' asked Kenny.  
  
'Yeah, don't stress, he definitely wasn't anywhere else, so Kai HAS to be in the area Tyson was searching!' said Max reassuringly.  
  
Kenny wasn't quite convinced, 'I suppose.......'  
  
'HEY! Look over there, a pet shop! Lets go look at the animals!' cried Max, and grabbed Rei and Kenny and pulled them into the shop before they could answer.  
  
'HOW CUTE!!!' Max picked up a black kitten and hugged it, 'it's so cute, and furry, and purry and warm!' he glanced at Rei, 'It even has eyes like yours Rei!' he held the cat next Rei, 'It's looks just like you!' he looked at Kenny, 'Can't you see the resemblance?'  
  
Kenny rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath, and walked off to look at the animals.  
  
Rei glared at his retreating back, 'I heard that Kenny! I do not smell like it as well!'  
  
Rei walked off as well.  
  
Max didn't notice.  
  
He was too busy cuddling the Kitten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny went to have a look at the puppies.  
  
Smiling he stuck his hand in the cage and patted one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei had found the fish.  
  
He was currently entranced, watching them float around.  
  
Strangely enough he felt kinda hungry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max was still hugging the kitten that he had officially dubbed 'Rei Junior'.  
  
He noticed that Kenny had found a really cute puppy, and decided to go and have a look.  
  
As he walked over, he didn't notice the puppies ears perk up.  
  
He stood behind Kenny, still cuddling Rei junior and watched as Kenny patted it.  
  
The puppy suddenly barked and growled at Rei junior, scaring Kenny, who withdrew his hand from the cage so quickly that he knocked the cage over, freeing the puppy who leapt at Max.  
  
As soon as he realized what was about to happen, Max leapt backwards away from the puppy. Unfortunately, in his attempt to protect Rei junior, he ran into the real Rei (who was still mesmerized by the fish and didn't notice anything going on around him).  
  
Rei was knocked into the fish tank, which wobbled dangerously. Max let go of Rei junior and tried to help Rei steady the unstable fish tank.  
  
When they were sure that the tank was safe, they let go sighing.  
  
'That was close, wasn't it Rei?'  
  
'Yeah, thanks for the help.'  
  
'No problem. Now, where did Rei junior go?'  
  
'...Rei Junior?' said Rei raising an eyebrow.  
  
CRASH  
  
'Um, Max?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Is Rei junior that cat you were cuddling?'  
  
'Yes, Why?'  
  
'It just knocked over a display case full of empty fish tanks.'  
  
'..........'  
  
'And Max?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Is that a security guard that is coming over here dragging Kenny with him?'  
  
'.....I think it is....'  
  
'....oh.......shit.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. how to to get out of trouble

HERES MORE!!! Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, I just write about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai and Tyson were lead through the mall, to the security guards office.  
  
The security guard grumbled, 'I don't know, two groups of kids causing trouble in one day,' he glared at Tyson and Kai, 'Just you two wait, you and those brats are really going to get it!' He opened a door and made them go inside.  
  
Kai and Tyson blinked.  
  
Max, Rei and Kenny were sitting there.  
  
'Hey cool!' said Max, 'Tyson found Kai! And they came to save us!'  
  
Tyson: ^_^;;;;;;; 'Not exactly......'  
  
'You know each other! Your probably all in the same gang! Alright! Which one of you is the leader!'  
  
'Kai is' Max pointed to Kai without thinking. His eyes widened as he realized that Kai wasn't exactly in a very good state to defend them against a crazy security guard.  
  
But it was too late, the damage had been done, the guard rounded on Kai, 'I bet you are, you look just the type!'  
  
Kai blinked, 'pardon?'  
  
'DON'T YOU PARDON ME YOU LITTLE BRAT! I KNOW ALL ABOUT KIDS LIKE YOU! GOING ROUND CAUSING TROUBLE AND TERRORISING PEOPLE!'  
  
Confused Kai turned to Tyson, 'did I really do all that?'  
  
'Not really.....'  
  
'AND NOW YOUR BEING A LITTLE SMART ASS! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!'  
  
'Sorry?'  
  
'SORRY? SORRY! I'LL MAKE YOU MORE THAN SORRY!'  
  
'How?'  
  
'.......how?' the guard looked baffled, 'what do you mean how?'  
  
'You said you'd make me sorry, and I just want to know how? I mean, you can't MAKE someone sorry, you can do something to CAUSE them to be sorry, but you can't MAKE them sorry.'  
  
'.......are you being sarcastic?'  
  
'Tyson? Is that someone I know?'  
  
Tyson: -_-;;;; 'uh.......no'  
  
The guard looked at the others, 'Is he stupid or something?'  
  
'He has amnesia, so he's been acting a bit out of character lately,' said Rei.  
  
Kenny: -_-;;;; ' a BIT?'  
  
The guard frowned, 'so your saying that if he was normal he wouldn't have gotten into this sort of trouble?'  
  
Tyson smiled, 'if he was normal, he probably wouldn't even be in public with us!'  
  
'ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU HAVE TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF THIS POOR INNOCENT BOYS SITUATION, AND MANIPUTATED HIM TO DO WHAT YOU WANT, AND GOT HIM IN TROUBLE???'  
  
'NO! It's not like that!'  
  
Rei coughed, 'Kai, innocent? ......I think not.'  
  
'ALRIGHT! WHO IS LOOKING AFTER YOU?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'YOU PARENTS OR GUARDIANS!'  
  
'Do you think he means Mr Dickinson?' asked Max.  
  
'I guess..'answered Rei.  
  
They gave him Mr Dickinson's details.  
  
'Right, you brats stay here, and I'll go ring this Mr Dickinson.'  
  
Kai smiled brightly, 'that went better than expected! So, what did you guys do?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they had told each other what happened, they decided that they better wait quietly so they wouldn't get into even more trouble.  
  
After waiting about half an hour, Mr Dickinson came and rescued them. (he didn't tell them how he did it, they just assumed that he had given the guard a little 'donation' for all his hard work)  
  
Mr Dickinson said that he couldn't take them back to the hotel, because he had other things to do, and left.  
  
'The security guard glared at them and muttered, 'It took me an hour to catch that dog, and I still haven't caught that cat yet!' and stalked off.  
  
Max glared at his retreating back, 'HIS NAME IS REI JUNIOR!!!'  
  
'SHUT UP!' growled Rei.  
  
The others laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They decided to go back to the hotel because it was getting late and there wasn't much else they could do.  
  
As they walked down the street, Max felt like something was following him.  
  
He turned around and grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'YOU STOLE A CAT!!!!'  
  
'I DID NOT! He followed me home!'  
  
'STUCK DOWN THE FRONT OF YOUR OVERALLS????!!!!' yelled Kenny.  
  
Max: ^_^;;;; 'I know, it's amazing! I have no idea how he got down there!'  
  
Everyone: -_-;;;;;;;;  
  
'yeah, I wonder.......'sighed Rei.  
  
Kai: ^_^ 'Your just jealous that Rei Jr. is down there instead of Rei Senior!'  
  
Rei: =0  
  
'Good call Kai' laughed Tyson, 'I didn't know you had it in you!'  
  
'MAKE ANY MORE COMMENTS LIKE THAT KAI, AND I'LL KNOCK YOUR MEMORY BACK!' yelled Rei.  
  
'HEY BACK OFF!' yelled Tyson.  
  
'HE'S THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!'  
  
'WELL I'M FINISHING IT!'  
  
'YOU TWO STOP IT!'  
  
'KEEP OUT OF THIS KENNY!'  
  
'DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT TYSON!'  
  
'HE CAN SPEAK HOWEVER HE WANT'S!'  
  
'IS THAT RIGHT, REI?'  
  
'YEAH, IT IS!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai walked over to Max and looked at Rei Jr.  
  
'Can I hold him?'  
  
'Sure!'  
  
Max held out Rei Jr.  
  
'He's so CUTE!' Kai hugged Rei Jr.  
  
'I know! Do you think I'll be able to keep him?'  
  
They both looked at their squabbling teammates.  
  
Kai/Max: -_-;;;  
  
'I'm not sure......'  
  
Rei Jr. licked Kai's cheek.  
  
Kai giggled, 'I hope you can!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei, Tyson and Kenny paused their argument when they heard someone giggle.  
  
'What's so funny Max?' asked Rei.  
  
Max blinked, 'It wasn't me,' he gestured to Kai and Rei Jr.  
  
Kai giggled again, 'HEY! That tickles!'  
  
Rei/Tyson/Kenny: =0  
  
'.........Kai?' asked Tyson.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'uh.....nothing.'  
  
Kai: ^__^ 'ok!'  
  
There was silence for a few minutes.  
  
'.........Kai?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'uh.....nothing.'  
  
'Tyson?'  
  
'Yes Kai?'  
  
'Can Max keep him?' Kai used puppy dog eyes, 'PLEASE???'  
  
'ok.'  
  
'TYSON!'  
  
'WHAT?'  
  
'It's not your decision!'  
  
'It's three against one!'  
  
'SO? Rei and I still have some say in the matter! And Kai doesn't count! He's not himself!'  
  
Max looked at Rei mournfully, 'You don't like Rei Jr.?'  
  
'um......'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'......'  
  
'Please Rei?' Max followed Kai's example, and turned on the puppy dog eyes, 'PLEASE?'  
  
'ok.'  
  
'REI!'  
  
'WHAT?'  
  
Max grinned triumphantly, '4 against 5! You can't contest that!'  
  
Kenny sighed and looked at Rei Jr. 'He is kinda cute I suppose....'  
  
'He can be our team mascot!' said Max.  
  
'I wouldn't go THAT far,' said Kenny.  
  
'YAY! Your staying with us!' Kai was still hugging Rei Jr.  
  
Rei smirked and moved next to Tyson, who was watching Kai, 'now who wants to trade places with the cat.'  
  
Tyson: =0 'REI!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like it? 'Cause quite a few of you seemed to like him, I thought Rei Jr. should get to stay with the guys!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
